The present invention relates to device for automatically loading rotating magazines for guns, especially guns equipping turrets of armored vehicles.
In vehicles of this type, it is necessary to have available a great capacity for munitions storage and to be able to transfer the munitions stored in the rotating magazine as rapidly as possible to the weapon chamber.
Modern armored vehicles are led into utilizing munitions of various types as a function of the conditions with which these vehicles are confronted in the field.
It is, therefore, likewise necessary to have available means which are capable of selecting, in a very reliable manner and in a minimum of time, the type of munition which the gun commander decides to employ.
The devices for controlling loading existing until now are essentially mechanical and electromechanical devices which generally require active manual intervention on the part of the operator, which renders their operation relatively slow and, for this reason, inappropriate to the often extremely rapid changes in field conditions.
As a result of the existence of extremely rapid and precise means for the detection of armored vehicles, the latter have available only a very short time in which to strike at a target and disappear before being detected.
Consequently, the known means for controlling loading are often inappropriate by reason of their relatively slow operation.